


Dad Friends

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abused PopTars, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fire, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, Living Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Porn Video, Preschool, Romantic Comedy, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Working Dads, cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Ah sorry, Mr. Way. This is Frank and his son Oscar. Oscar is the boy that has become friends with Felix.”Mikey looked down at Felix who was being dragged away by Oscar, but he had a smile on his face the whole time.”Well uh…””And this is Frank, his father.””Hey! Nice to meet you!”Frank took Mikey’s hand and squeezed it tight in a hand shake.”Ah…nice to meet you too?””Well our kids became fast friends so we should too right?”





	1. School Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So an interesting story behind this fic. I read a manga...like I do, and I found this one that would make an awesome Frerard. But my Queen, you say, the tag says Mikey/Frank not Frank/Gerard. Yes, and that is thanks to my lovely fic pet _***RedRomRomance***_. See I was describing the characters and said that although I am writing a Frerard, the character inthe manga looks more like Mikey. She then said that she doesn't remember ever reading a Dad!Mikey fic, other than that one where Frank was a tutor in regency times of Mikey's kids, but it was not about Mikey being a dad, so it doesn't count.
> 
> Soooo, I present a kid!fic staring Dad!Mikey and Dad!Frank! The first of its kind, so i hope you like it! Oh and don;t worry, Gerard will be along soon, I promise. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Felix? Felix are you ready? Come on we have to go.”

”Coming daddy!”

Mikey waited impatiently for his son to come down the stairs of their home. When he arrived he stood there waiting for his father’s inspection.

”Good, you look good.”

”So what we gonna do wifout the car daddy?”

”I rented a moped, it will be good enough till the car gets fixed.”

”Do I gets a helmet?”

”Of course, safety first.”

Mikey and Felix made their way to the garage. It seemed empty without the car, but Felix lit up when he saw the moped in the corner.

”I love it daddy! Can we keep it?”

”Of course not.”

”Oh.”

Mikey got on the then lifted Felix and placed him in his plastic safety seat.

”Here we go.”

He started the motor and it made a small purring noise. He eased it out of the garage and then they were off to Felix’s new preschool.

* * *

”OSCAR LET’S GO!”

”Coming Pops!”

Frank grumbled as his fingers itched for a cigarette. He couldn’t smoke in the apartment cause the landlady would skin him alive. His son came tumbling down the stairs and landed in the pile of dirty laundry at his feet.

”Tie your shoes next time moron.”

”I did!”

Frank looked at the laces that were just stuffed in the sides.

”Sure you did kid, come here.”

Oscar shuffled over and Frank got down on one knee and tied the second hand sneakers properly.

”You called me a mean name.”

Frank looked up.

”You’re right I did. Bad Pops.”

”Nah, you not bad, just silly.”

Oscar kissed Frank on the head and Frank smiled.

”You’re gonna be a heart breaker when you grow up.”

”Why would I wanna break hearts?”

”I mean when you like someone.”

”Oh! I already do that.”

”Yeah, you got someone in your sights?”

”Uh huh, in school.”

”Well then, I guess we need to get going so I can meet this girl that won your heart.”

Oscar giggled.

”Let’s go!”

They left the apartment and walked carefully down the stairs holding hands. Frank got to the parking lot and grabbed Oscar’s helmet. He placed it on his head and then hoisted him onto his motorcycle.

”How comes you don’t have a car Pops?”

”Cause I like motorcycles.”

Frank got on and gunned the motor.

”Hang on kiddo.”

Oscar giggled again cause he knew he was strapped in tight, but he still played the game.

”Hangin’ on!”

Frank pulled out onto the road and headed toward the school.

*

*

*

”Again?”

”Now, calm down Mr. Way, I am sure that Felix is still in the adjusting period. All kids go through it. Once he has settled in, I am sure there will be no more accidents. Oh and he has made a friend.”

”Oh?”

”Yes, it has been a week and they seem to be quite close already.”

”Well that’s good I have been worrying about him. He left so many friends at his old school and…”

”FELIX!”

Mikey jumped as a boy ran past him straight into his son tumbling him over.

”Hey! See now, you can’t…”

”Oscar!”

Felix smiled and hugged the other boy tightly.

”Oscar! What did I tell you about roughhousing!”

”That Pops won’t do it wif you anymore cause he loses.”

”Hey! It was once!”

A guy with a day old beard walked up to the boy and put his arm around his neck.

”Noogies!”

”Mr. Iero!”

Both the boy and the man looked up at the teacher.

”Sorry Miss Nestor!”

”Frank, you don’t have to call me that!”

”Oh yeah, right. Sorry Jams!”

”Don’t call me that either you fu…”

Jamia looked at the other parent.

”Ah sorry, Mr. Way. This is Frank and his son Oscar. Oscar is the boy that has become friends with Felix.”

Mikey looked down at Felix who was being dragged around by Oscar, but he had a smile on his face the whole time.

”Well uh…”

”And this is Frank, his father.”

”Hey! Nice to meet you!”

Frank took Mikey’s hand and squeezed it tight in a hand shake.

”Ah…nice to meet you too?”

”Well our kids became fast friends so we should too right?”

Frank pointed to Oscar and Felix playing in the kitchen area of the classroom. Felix had an apron on and was pretending to make food for Oscar. Oscar sat with his feet on the table and pretended to eat the food made for him. He burped loudly.

”Oscar!”

The teacher scolded him, but he just looked up at Frank.

”Just like you Pops!”

Frank gave him a thumbs up.

”Don’t you have to be at work soon Frank?”

”Oh shit…I mean shoot, right, fuck, well…”

Frank waved to Oscar and Felix and then crushed Mikey’s hand again and then was out the door. Mikey watched as he hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. He looked at his son who was now sitting on the lap of the other boy and giggling as he was being told he makes good food…babe. Mikey looked at the teacher and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and then left for his own job.

*

*

*

”Daddy!”

”Hey buddy.”

Mikey walked up and scooped his son up in his arms. There were a few kids left still waiting to be picked up, but not many.

”You ready?”

”Wanna say bye to Oscar first.”

”Oh, he’s still here?”

”Yeah, he‘s last to get picked up.”

Mikey put Felix down and Felix ran over to Oscar.

”I gots to go now Oscar.”

”Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They hugged and then Felix walked back to his dad. Mikey looked at the boy. The other children had coats on and their bags ready to be picked up any moment, but Oscar was still playing like he had lots of time. They said goodbye to Miss Nestor and then headed to the moped.

”I bet he goes out drinking and treats it like a baby sitter service.”

”Well the teacher doesn’t seem to mind.”

”Can you even call her a teacher?”

”She does give him a lot of leeway.”

”This place is pricy too. I bet she gives him a discount…if you know what I mean.”

”What do they mean daddy?”

Mikey is disgusted by the conversation some of the school moms are having. He quickly makes his way to their ride.

”They were talking mean about someone.”

”I bet I knows who.”

Mikey looked at his son. He got down on one knee.

”Who sweetie?”

”Oscar’s daddy?”

”How do you know that?”

”Cause some of the kids are mean to him and they say mean things about his daddy.”

”Well you know that isn’t nice right?”

”Yeah and I wanna say something, but Oscar won’t let me. He says he haz to project me.”

”I think you mean protect sweetie.”

”Yeah.”

”Well what do you want to do?”

”Can we wait for his daddy to come so he isn’t lonely?”

Mikey looked at his son who’s eyes were brimming with tears.

”Sure kiddo, let’s go back inside.”

”Mr. Way, did you forget anything?”

”Yes, I need to run a quick errand and it would be easier on my own, especially with the rental.”

”Of course, I will be here a bit longer.”

”Thanks.”

Mikey waves to his son who is already engaged with the other boy and then leaves.

* * *

”Oi Iero, we just got a group of ten in, take care of them.”

”Yes boss.”

Frank looked at the clock as he wiped his brow with his arm. It was already five and this group would be here at least two hours.

”Fuck.”

”IERO!”

Frank scrambled out of the back area into the kitchen. He picked up the order for the table and started to prepare the food.

*

*

*

Mikey felt bad coming back an hour later than he planned. He grabbed food for him and Felix for a quick dinner. He arrived and saw that only the teacher’s car was there. He wondered if she got stuck just for him. He hurried to the front of the school.

”Sorry, I’m late I…”

”Shhhh, it’s alright, they tired out.”

”They?”

Mikey looked and saw Felix and Oscar curled up on their sleep mats.

”He’s still here.”

”Yes, it must have been another rush at the restaurant.”

”What?”

”Oh…”

”Jams!”

Mikey saw Frank screech into the parking lot and dump his motorcycle.

”Sorry, *puff puff* last minute rush and *wheeze* I’m gonan be late for *gasp*…”

Frank moved past Jamia not even seeing Mikey.

”Hey, come on rugrat, let’s go.”

”Hmmmm?”

Frank scooped the boy up in his arms careful to not disturb the other one.”

”Kiss!”

Oscar squirmed out of Frank’s arms and back to Felix. He knelt down and kissed his cheek.

”You not supposed to leave wif out a kiss.”

”Oh course. Okay now?”

”Yes.”

”Later Jams!”

Frank ran out of the place, again missing Mikey and to his bike.

”Pops you dropped your mocycle again.”

Frank picked up the bike and carefully placed Oscar in the seat with is helmet on. He then got on and at a much slower pace than he entered, exited the parking lot.

”Wow.”

”Daddy?”

Mikey looked down and saw Felix.

”Did Oscar leave?”

”yes sweetie he did.”

”Oh.”

Mikey watched Felix touch his cheek.

”He kissed me goodbye.”

”Yes he did.”

”Good.”

Felix yawned and took Mikey’s hand.

”Let’s go home daddy.”

They waved to the teacher and then left on their moped.

*

*

*

”He’s in your bed.”

”Thanks Lindsey.”

”Get some sleep for fuck sake.”

”I will, I promise.”

Lindsey kissed Frank on the cheek and then left. Frank walked to the bathroom and stripped out of his uniform. He took a long hot shower and then slipped into his pajama pants.

”Hey kiddo, time to go to your bed.”

”No, sleep wif you Pops.”

”Alright, scooch over then.”

Oscar shifted and Frank crawled into bed. He then moved back so his dad could hold him.

”Did you have a good time with Lindsey?”

”Mhmmm. I tol’ her about Felix.”

”You really like him huh?”

”Yeah.”

”Alright, get some sleep, you have school.”

”Night Pops, love you.”

”Night kiddo.”

* * *

”Daddy?”

”Sweetheart?”

”I had a accident.”

Mikey sighed and got up.

”Go potty then go in my bed.”

Felix sniffed and nodded. Mikey went and grabbed clean sheets and the disinfectant. He stripped the bed and cleaned the protective cover. They he remade the bed. When he got back to his room Felix was asleep. He lifted the boy and brought him to his room and tucked him in. He then went back to his bed. Mikey lay down and tried to sleep again, but he found his mind wandering back to Frank. He was on his way to work at eight in the morning and then just finished at seven at night and it sounded like his night was not over.

”I wonder how many jobs he has?”

Mikey made a note to ask when he saw the man again tomorrow. With that joining his other agendas, he fell asleep at last.


	2. Fire the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It’s Jamia’s mom.”
> 
> ”Huh? I didn’t say anything.”
> 
> Frank chuckled handing Mikey his coffee and then sitting down.
> 
> ”Jamia’s mom is my land lord, that’s how I got this place. I know it is way too small for the two of us, but I already work three jobs and barely can make ends meet. She gets it though and I am grateful.”
> 
> ”Three jobs?”
> 
> ”Yeah, this is one of my rare days off from all three.”
> 
> Mikey was shocked. How could a single dad pull that off? Was the mom still in the picture?
> 
> ”Nope, just me and the kid.”
> 
> ”Okay, you need to stop doing that cause you are freaking me out.”
> 
> ”Sorry, I’ve just had this conversation before so I am used to the looks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So a little fun and a little drama in this chapter. ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Truth be told Mikey never really had any friends other than his brother. He didn’t get what was the point. All he saw was boys fighting over stupid things like toys and then late girls. He decided having his brother as a friend was just fine. Now after a month of hanging out with Frank and Oscar, he can finally see the appeal.

”Yo Mikes!”

”Huh? Sorry Frank, what did you say?”

”Oh man, you were so gone just now!”

Frank let out that giggle that didn’t match the man’s gruff exterior at all. Mikey never got tired of it.

”I said there’s no school on Monday and Oscar and I are gonna go on a weekend trip. Do you and Felix want to come?”

”Where are you going?”

”Just a little resort. It’s for couples, but they also host families and they have activities for kids. We go at least once every year.”

”Are you sure we aren’t intruding?”

Frank laughs again.

”Geeze man, no, Felix is Oscar’s best friend so of course we want you there!”

Frank slaps Mikey on the beck which jostles his glasses. Mikey fixes them and smiles.

”Then we will go.”

”Great!”

They finish their lunch as they watch the kids play in the park. They are tossing around a ball. Oscar is throwing it as Felix catches.

”Gonna throw it far now!”

”Okay!”

Oscar does and it is far and Felix is not looking as he runs after it, right into the street.

”FELIX!”

A car is coming and Felix is frozen. Fortunately Frank is not and he is out of his seat faster than Mikey can get and almost to the kid, but the car is getting closer.

”Felix!”

Oscar started running for the road.

”NO OSCAR!”

Frank barked out as he touched the curb with his sneaker. The car was almost there and then driver never noticed the kid in the road cause he was on the phone. Frank leaped and grabbed Felix. They rolled to the side as the car screeched by.

”Crazy kids!”

He shook his fist out the window.

”Asshole!”

Frank yelled back. He looked down in his arms.

”You alright Felix?”

Felix looked up at Frank and started to cry.

”Felix!”

Mikey ran over and tore his son from Frank.

”What were you thinking young man!? You could have been killed! Do you want to end up like your mother!?”

Mikey was shaking the boy.

”Hey Mikes, stop it.”

”You’re all I go left! You can’t leave me too!”

”Mikey, cut it out!”

Mikey didn’t hear anything. He didn’t see the look of terror in his son’s eyes and the shaking got worse.

”You never think! You just go and do whatever the fuck you want! You can’t do that Angela!”

*crack*

Mikey went down before he felt it. When he looked up, Felix was clinging to Frank and Frank was shaking his hand out.

”Frank…I…”

”Go home Mikey. Felix is sleeping over.”

”But…”

”Just go home.”

Mikey looked at the two together. He sighed and left the park.

*

*

*

”I’m sorry Sir, but she’s gone.”

”No no no!”

”Please Sir, you need to calm down.”

”Fuck you! Give my back my wife! Angela! ANGELA!”

*ring ring*

Mikey wrestled with the covers and sat up. He had a horrible nightmare about losing his wife again. He realized his phone was ringing and grabbed it.

”Hello?”

”Mikey, it’s Frank, hey, uh can you come over?”

”Is Felix alright?”

”Yeah, he’s fine, he just wants you.”

”Alright, on my way. Oh…where do I park?”

”You can take the spot with my motorcycle, it’s big enough for two.”

”Right, man I can’t wait to get my car back.”

”Can’t understand why.”

Mikey laughed and hung up. He got dressed and headed over.

*

*

*

”Daddy!”

Felix ran right into Mikey’s arms when he arrived. Mikey scooped the boy up.

”I’m so sorry daddy, I’ll be more careful!”

”No no honey, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have been that harsh on you.”

Frank left the two together after giving Mikey a thumbs up and went to the small kitchenette to make some coffee.

*

*

*

”He’s asleep again.”

”Coffee?”

”Please.”

Mikey took a seat at Frank’s small kitchen table. The whole apartment he found out was small. Almost two small for the two of them. It was really more of a bachelor pad or for a college student. He wondered how he convinced the land lady to let him and Oscar live here. Not to mention there is so much stuff everywhere. Frank really isn’t the neatest. The total opposite of Mikey.

”It’s Jamia’s mom.”

”Huh? I didn’t say anything.”

Frank chuckled handing Mikey his coffee and then sitting down.

”Jamia’s mom is my land lord, that’s how I got this place. I know it is way too small for the two of us, but I already work three jobs and barely can make ends meet. She gets it though and I am grateful.”

”Three jobs?”

”Yeah, this is one of my rare days off from all three.”

Mikey was shocked. How could a single dad pull that off? Was the mom still in the picture?

”Nope, just me and the kid.”

”Okay, you need to stop doing that cause you are freaking me out.”

”Sorry, I’ve just had this conversation before so I am used to the looks.”

Mikey sipped his coffee.

”So, I’m sorry I had you come out here. You are welcome to crash here tonight. You can take my bed, I’ll take the sofa and…”

”I’m not taking your bed. I am assuming that it is big enough for two people.”

”Well yeah…”

”So then we will share it.”

”Oh, uh alright.”

They finished their coffee in silence after that.

*

*

*

”So what side do you want?”

”Which side do you sleep on?”

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. Usually the left.

”Great, I’ll take the right then.”

”But I can…”

”Frank…”

”Right, uh, okay, gonna brush my teeth be back.”

Mikey chuckled. He slipped his jeans off and folded them neatly and then tried to find a place for them not to get lost. He took off his socks and did the same tucking them into this shoes and placing them on top of his jeans.

”So what time do you have to work tomorrow?”

”Oh I…tattoos.”

”Huh?”

Mikey knew he had them on his arms, but not his chest and…stomach. Even his legs.

”Oh, yeah! I covered in them. Even my back…”

Frank turned around.

”…see?”

”Wow, that’s a lot.”

”Nah, they tell stories man. Like this one.”

Frank put his leg on the bed.

”Oscar told me he wanted to get a tattoo and of course I said no, but I asked him what he wanted to get and…get this, he said noodles, so I went and got this elbow noodle for him and then he said it looked lonely without cheese so now it’s mac and cheese.”

Frank gave Mikey the biggest smile and Mikey couldn’t help laughing.

”That will be an awesome story to tell him when he gets older.”

”Oh yeah, can’t wait to embarrass him in front of his partner.”

”Oh…you think?”

”Nah, just keep an open mind, although he seems pretty cozy with Felix.”

”Yeah, they are pretty close.”

”Well we should get to bed, gotta drop the kids off in the AM.”

”Right.”

Mikey and he got into the bed.

”You need an extra blanket?”

”Nah, I’m alright.”

”Night Mikey.”

”Night Frank.”

*

*

*

Mikey woke up with arms around him. He snuggled in taking a deep breath. He had not felt this safe in a long time. He figured it must be Felix, but…his arms aren’t this big. Mikey opened his eyes a bit and saw that it couldn’t be his son cause he was standing there starting at him.

”Hi daddy. Oscar and I gots up, but we didn’t wanna wake you and Frankie so we made breakfast.”

At that point the fire alarm went off.

”Oscar you forgot to take the wrapped off again.”

”Sorry pops!”

Mikey was ready to shoot out of bed when Frank spoke behind him and pulled him in tighter.

”Uh…”

”You sleep daddy. Oscar is showing me how to make pop tarts!”

He kissed Mikey’s cheek and then left the room. Mikey was in too much to shock to understand what was going on. What he did realize though is that Frank had major morning wood and it was sticking him practically in the ass. Mikey was trying to figure out how to get out of the situation when Frank pressed his face into the back of his neck and started to kiss it. Mikey froze at first, but as Frank got bolder with his actions, Mikey’s body began to relax under the actions. He felt Frank pressing against him more and it made him groan a bit. Frank felt pretty big and how long had it been for him? Frank went from kissing to mouthing and sucking and Mikey closed his eyes and let out a low moan. One of Frank’s hands started to trail down his chest to where his own hard cock was. He shuddered as he was rubbed from the outside and the Frank slipped his hand inside. Only Mikey had been the one to touch his cock since she died. He forgot how good it felt. He felt Frank working his shorts down a little and then it was skin on skin with Frank’s cock resting in the crack of his ass. Frank rutted against him making small noises against his skin. Mikey pushed back and then helped Frank’s to stroke him faster. Everything felt so good and so overwhelming and it was just this side of too much. Frank’s breath started to get heavier and Mikey knew he was getting closer. As if on a timer, Frank’s hand motions changed on Mikey’s cock and he not only sped it up, but did a few tricks and now Mikey was on edge. They both crashed together as their orgasms washed over their bodies. Frank was panting in Mikey’s neck and Mikey was panting into the pillow when the alarms went off. Frank rolled over pulling his hand off Mikey’s cock and slapped the clock with it…covered in cum. He then yawned and got up, lumbering to the bathroom. Mikey wasn’t sure what to do. There was a flush and Frank emerged running his hand…the same hand, through his hair.

”Hey, bathrooms free if you want to piss and shower. OSCAR YOU UP?”

”Yeah pops, having pop tarts wif Felix!”

”Make me one?”

”Okay!”

Mikey was in awe at Frank’s morning routine. The man slipped into a pair of overalls and Mikey realized that one of Frank’s jobs was mechanic. He then brushed his hair mixing the unrealized cum in his hair with hair gel. Shockingly it work ala Something About Mary.

”You want a pop tart?”

The smoke alarm went off again.

OSCAR!”

”SORRY POPS!”

”I swear, he never remembers to take the damn wrapper off!”

Frank slipped on his work shoes and then headed out of the bedroom muttering something about needed coffee and a new toaster. Mikey blinked after him and then got up. Nope wasn’t a dream. His stomach had cum drying on it. He looked over at the alarm clock. It was glistening with rapidly hardening cum. He shook his head and went to piss. In the bathroom…which was a mini disaster, there was a hand print where Frank leaned on the wall to piss and it was outlined with cum.

”How much did I cum?”

Mikey muttered as he avoided the clutter to pee and then decided he would shower at home.

*

*

*

”Hey honey…where’s Ms. Nestor?”

Mikey noted that the teacher’s assistant was there, but not Jamia.

”She an’ Oscar left early.”

”Oh, anything wrong?”

Felix shrugged. Mikey picked up the boy and they walked to the moped.

”How about we drop by and say hi?”

Felix lit up and clapped his hands.

”I made a picture for Oscar!”

He pulled it out as Mikey strapped him in the little car. It was him and Felix standing with Oscar and Frank.

”I think he will like it.”

Mikey climbed aboard and started the motor bike up.

*

*

*

”There sure are a lot of people around here.”

Mikey noticed as they turned onto Frank’s block that people were milling around in the streets.

”Daddy, is that smoke?”

Mikey looked up where Felix was pointing. There was a lot of smoke in the air.

”Maybe there was a fire.”

”Oh no, I hope no one gots hurts.”

”Me too sweetie, me too.”

Mikey kept going and found more people and now fire trucks. He was nearing Frank’s apartments when it suddenly hit him.

”Oh no.”

Mikey never sped in a car, let alone a moped, but now he was zipping through the area to get to Frank’s place. The smoke got darker and darker as he went till he screeched to a halt and just stared. The place he was just at this morning had gone up in flames. It was now a black charcoal mess of a structure. Mikey hopped off the bike and just stared. He heard Felix talking to him, but he heard nothing.

”Well that sucks.”

Mikey turned around and saw Frank behind him in a dirty apron and what was a white shirt.

”Frankie.”

Mikey turned and ran into his arms.

”Whoa, hey, Mikes, it’s cool, I’m fine, so is Oscar. Jamia has him. Her mom called me at the diner. Some asshat…sorry Felix, left his coffee maker on all day and it started a fire on the other side of the building. Unfortunately, they had to soak the whole place so we probably pretty much lost everything between the fire and the water damage.”

”I thought…”

”Good thing I have three jobs huh?”

”Where are you gonna go?”

”Ah, guess we’ll move in with my mom again. Means I have to find a new school for Oscar and commute to work and…”

”No.”

Frank looked at Mikey.

”You’re moving in with me.”


	3. Opportunity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Uh…thanks for having us?”
> 
> ”Frankie…this is your home now for a long as you need it to be. I don’t want you to feel unwelcomed.”
> 
> ”Right…well than…I’m home.”
> 
> ”Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about taking so long to update this fic. I was in a bit of a slump, but i am back now and its going really well! ^-^
> 
> So Frank is now living with Mikey, but he doesn't feel right about it and he is starting to notice his own feelings just as his past pops up again...will Frank take his chances on a new life or go back to his old?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Sigh.”

Frank was working the counter at his diner job. He felt bad that Mikey was helping them. Not cause he didn’t appreciate it, but cause he was a burden once again. That’s what he ex called him too.

_”Jesus Frankie, can you stop relying on others? When are you gonna get a real job instead of these crap ones you do. I want a man that wears a suit and works in an office and…”_

”Frankie?”

”Huh?”

”It is you!”

Frank looked and saw his friend Brian in front of him.

”Brian. Nice to see you.”

”You seem down Frankie, what’s going on?”

”Hang on, let me get you order and then I can take my break.”

*

*

*

”Wow, that’s some tough shit to deal with.”

”Yeah, but thankfully Oscar is fine and we have a place to stay.”

”Still, it sounds like you want to get out of there quickly.”

”Well I don’t want to burden the guy and he has a kid of his own and…”

”I can help.”

”Brian…you know I don’t…anymore.”

”I know, but you can make the money you need fast and it’s only on film. The guy staring in it is a big fan of your past work.”

”Yeah?”

”Sure and the studio would gladly pay extra to get you in the film.”

”I don’t know…I kind of like someone right now and…”

”Look, don’t decide now. Here, take my card. It has the studio number on it as well as my cell. The one you had is gone.”

Frank took the card and slipped it in his wallet.

”Thanks Brian, I’ll let you know.”

”You’re a good guy Frank and I good dad. You just want to make the right decisions for you son, I can see that.”

Brian patted him on the shoulder and then he was gone.

*

*

*

”Uh…thanks for having us?”

”Frankie…this is your home now for a long as you need it to be. I don’t want you to feel unwelcomed.”

”Right…well than…I’m home.”

”Welcome home.”

Frank smiled at Mikey. It felt kind of good to be welcomed somewhere. Frank marveled at how big Mikey’s apartment was capered to his hole in the wall. He ever had a spare room for him. 

”You can go relax, I will have dinner ready soon.”

Mikey watched Frank head to find the kids. He didn’t tell Frank he bought a new bed for the room since it was just a storage place for him and Felix. He wanted Frank to feel as welcome as his son did.

”Pops! Look! Oscar an’ I builted a fort!”

”Very nice champ. So daddy got a call and he’s gonna go check and see if any of our stuff is still okay.”

”Do you think any of my stuffs is okay?”

”I don’t know, but I will bring anything I can.”

”Okay Pops, love you.”

”Love you too champ.”

Frank went and collapsed on the bed…his bed. It was softer than his was and the sheets felt crisp and new. Frank rolled and saw the mattress tag. He pulled it and saw the date. It was today.

”That sneaks son of a bitch.”

”You needed a bed and…”

”And I will be paying you back.”

”No Frankie, I don’t want you to!”

”Mikey…you can’t afford this.”

”It’s fine, I had some savings and…”

”I have to get ready for my second job.”

”Frankie…can I go with you to the apartment?”

Frank had his back turned and Mikey stepped up to him and hugged him from behind. Frank tamps down the shudder running through him.

”Sure, we can go tomorrow.”

”Daddy, what’s burning?”

”Ahhh, my roast!”

Mikey ran out of the room and Frank had to chuckle. He got out of his diner uniform and slipped into his jeans and a t-shirt to head to his next job.

*

*

*

”Wow, they really got everything didn’t they?”

Frank walked around his fire ruined and water soaked apartment. Everything was melted or scorched. None of his son’s toys survived. He would have to buy that as well as all new clothing, furniture, and just…

”Hey, I found something.”

Frank walked over to where Mikey was. He held a book in his hand.

”It was buried.”

Frank took the book and gasped. It was Felix’s photo album.

”At least I can still show him that he was little once.”

Mikey turned around and placed a hand on Frank’s cheek. He didn’t even realize he had started to cry.

”It’s okay Frankie. It’s okay.”

That’s when Frank broke. He leaned heavily on Mikey and cried for everything he lost in his life. Mikey soothed him with words as well as a hand rubbing his back. Frank held him tightly.

”Please…”

Frank didn’t even know what he was asking for.

”I won’t.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”I’m home.”

”Hey, how did it go?”

”Good, the insurance will cover everything.”

”Wonderful!”

Mikey was sitting in front of Frank lap top. Thankfully it had been at his late night job when the fire broke so he didn’t lose it.

”Where are the kids?”

”Playing in their room.”

It had only been a week, but those words just felt right to Mikey.

”So I found that file and now I am decoding it and getting ready to save it, where do you want it to go?”

Frank was in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

”Put it with important stuff.”

”Got it.”

Mikey clicked the mouse and opened up the file to save when he noticed and separate media file.

”Hey, you have two media files.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, your regular one and this one under important stuff.”

”I guess you can merge them then.”

”Sure, let me just make sure they don’t have anything important in them by accident.”

”Right.”

Frank poured himself a drink. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind about that file. He took a sip just as his mind clicked on track. He spewed the juice in the sink.

”NO!”

Frank ran out of the kitchen just as the dining room filled with the sound of…

”Oh yeah, that’s it, fuck, I want it.”

Frank stopped right behind Mikey’s chair.

”You want it baby?”

”Yeah, stuff me with your big cock daddy.”

”Uh…”

Mikey could not believe that he was staring at a younger Frank…naked…in a porn.

”Mikey…”

”I don’t mind…I mean we all do things…”

Frank sighed.

”Before Oscar was born, I had lost my job and his mother was on me about the bills. I had a friend in the porn industry and he said I could make good money and with a baby on the way….”

”That’s it baby, look at you take my big cock in you tight…”

”Daddy, can Oscar and I….”

Mikey slammed the lap top closed.

”Sure!”

”We can?”

”Why not, knock yourself out kid!”

”Thanks!”

Felix ran back to his room and Mikey and Frank both breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. They looked at each other and laughed.

”Hey Frankie, no judgement remember?”

”Right…thanks Mikey.”

”Anytime.”

There was a loud crash and then a giggle. Frank looked at Mikey.

”What did you say they could do?”

”I don’t…fuck!”

Mikey raced out of the room with Frank laughing after him.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Thank you everyone!”

Frank left his job with bag full of toys for Oscar and many items for himself including gift certificates. Once they found out that he as a fire, his co workers were very concerned and generous. Hi boss let his rearrange his schedule too.

”Frankie!”

Frank looked up and saw Brian.

”Hey! Bri, what’s up?”

”You don’t check your e-mails do you?”

”Sorry, I’ve been dealing with a lot after the fire.”

”Right sorry. I forgot, hows the kid holding up?”

”He alright, he has his friend.”

”I’m glad I found you. I wanted to show you something.”

Brian took out his phone and pulled up the e-mail that Frank was meant to see and showed it to him.

”Whoa! He wants to pay me that much?”

”Yeah, so please, think about it.”

”I will. I’ll get back to you before the end of the month.”

”Good cause we shoot the week after.”

Frank waved bye to Brian and headed home.

*

*

*

”Hey Frankie how about the drink?”

Mikey held up a crystal decanter. Frank knew the kids were asleep so he figured fuck it.

”Sure, why not.”

They sat in the living room, both fresh from their shower. Mikey poured them each a drink over ice. They let the alcohol settle and cool as they held their glasses and sat back.

”This is nice.”

”Yeah, not much relaxation time lately.”

”The boys was really happy with all the toys. You need to thank your co workers.”

”I will, they were very generous.”

”You’re a great guy Frankie, you deserve it.”

Frank watched as Mikey down his drink and poured another.

”It was also nice for your boss at your afternoon job to rearrange things for you.”

”Yeah, I appreciated that too.”

Frank just sipped his drink, but Mikey down his and was on his third now.

”Hey Frankie…I was thinking about the video…you looked good in it.”

”Nah, it wasn’t much, I mean…you didn’t see it all so…”

”I did.”

”you what?”

Frank looked at Mikey, the alcohol was getting to him already. His eyes were glassy as he downed his third.

”Mhmm, I went back and watched the whole thing. It was pretty hot. You were young though and your cock was pretty big, not like it is now though.”

”I…”

When had Mikey seen him? Frank didn’t have a chance to say anything more cause he had a lap full of Mikey.

”It felt really good against my ass that morning…I wanted you to put it in though.”

What was Mikey talking about? When did they do anything?

”I have a secret to tell you.”

Mikey leaned in whispering with warm breath into Frank’s ear making him shudder.

”That was the first time that anyone touched me or made me cum since I lost Angela.”

Frank went to say something, anything when he found his mouth covered by Mikey’s. Mikey was a fierce kisser and Frank wrapped his arms around the older man. Mikey ground down on him and Frank groaned inside his mouth. He started to thrust up against Mikey and soon the two of them were kissing and rutting like teenagers. They pulled apart and Mikey threw his head back eyes closed as he ground against Frank. Frank leaned up and trailed kisses down his neck to his chest.

”Fuck Mikey, you have no idea how much I want you right now.”

”Me too.”

Mikey leaned forward and mouthed at Frank’s neck. That was a thing for Frank and he pumped his hips upward holding Mikey down till he came in his fucking pants. It was then that he heard snoring.

”Fuck me really?”

Frank pushed Mikey lightly and saw that he was indeed asleep. He sighed pushing his back more so that he could lift him up and carry him to his bed. He then went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He grabbed his phone.

*Hey Brian, I’ll take the job.*


	4. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I saw you.”
> 
> ”You saw me?”
> 
> ”Yeah, I saw you kissing him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another fic ends! I hope you guys enjoy these shorter ones as much as the longer chapter and epic sized ones I write with other Killjoys too! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”So what are you gonna do about it…Sir.”

”I’m going to punish you of course.”

”You really think I’m just going to bend over for you…Sir?”

Frank got in the boy’s face pressing him against the wall. He ran a finger down his jaw relishing in the shiver that ran through his body. He could feel the vibrations and it made his cock hard.

”Oh I think you are. I think you want to bend over. Bend over and be a very good boy and take whatever punishment I give you.”

The boy swallowed as he looked up at Frank. Frank leaned in and kissed him.

”CUT!”

Frank pulled away from the actor.

”Nice job Frankie.”

”Thanks.”

”Alright everyone, that’s a wrap and we will continue on Monday.”

The crew started cleaning up.

”Hey Frankie, that scene was fun. Are you doing anything this weekend?”

”Yeah, I have plans with my…housemate.”

”Oh, what a shame, I wanted to see if you would have dinner with me.”

”Rain check?”

”I’ll hold you to it.”

”Zacky, you ready?”

”Coming Matt.”

Zacky leaned up and kissed Frank.

”Just something to remind you.”

He winked and then left.

*

*

*

”Daddy’s home!”

Mikey was standing with the two kids who ran up and greeted Frank with hugs and kisses. Mikey felt a little pull in his heart. This felt natural, like it was supposed to be.

”Awww I missed you kiddo, you too Felix.”

Frank stood up from hugging the boys and looked at Mikey.

”Hey.”

”Hey, welcome home.”

”Thanks.”

”How was work?”

”It was alright, boring, how were the kids?”

”They were good. We made pudding for dessert tonight. I was cleaning up the aftermath.”

”I can only imagine.”

”Are you hungry? I saved you a plate.”

”Thanks.”

Frank followed Mikey into the kitchen. Mikey pulled the dish out of the microwave after heating it up and brought it to where Frank was sitting. Frank inhaled deeply.

”This smells great!”

”Thanks.”

Frank tucked into the food as Mikey went back to doing the dishes.

”You know…this may sound weird, but I feel like my family has grown since you and Oscar moved in. Like two was not enough for this big apartment, but four is just right.”

Frank stopped in mid bite. He just looked at Mikey’s back as he moved his hands in the dish water.

”I’m being silly aren’t I?”

Frank was up and out of his chair quickly and standing behind Mikey. He placed an hand on his arm.

”No, it’s not silly at all.”

Mikey stopped washing and turned his head over his shoulder. Frank’s face was right there. He licked his lips and Frank started to lean in. Mikey closed his eyes…

”Daddy, is the puddin’ ready?”

Frank jumped away from Mikey fast as Felix came running in with Oscar.

”Sure kiddo! Frankie will get it.”

Right!”

The kids scrambled into their seats and Mikey gave a sheepish grin to Frank and shrugged as he turned back to his dishes. Frank sighed and got the spoons out of the drawer.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

”Hey Frankie, how about lunch?”

”Sure Brian, that sounds good.”

”Zacky, want to join us?”

”Yeah! Let me grab my coat.”

Frank watched the kid run off. He was a good actor and Frank saw him having the potential of being a real actor, not just porn.

”So I notice that the chemistry between your two on camera isn’t really there.”

”Yeah, sorry Bri, I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

”I understand that, but you want to try and push it to the side just a little for the more emotional scenes. The intimate scenes are fine.”

”I’ll try.”

”Ready!”

Zacky ran up to Frank and took his arm hugging it tightly. Frank just smiled at the younger man as they left the studio.

* * *

”Mr. Way, you look so tired.”

”I’m fine Jane, my son just keeps me awake sometimes.”

”It must be so hard being a single dad.”

”It can be.”

Truth was, it wasn’t Felix that was keeping him awake, it was Frank. They came so close to kissing the other night and Mikey though he was going to have an aneurysm trying not to jerk off to his housemate.

”Well Mr. Way?”

”Huh? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

”I said, why don’t you come out with the girls and I for coffee.”

”Oh…sure, that sounds lovely.”

*

*

*

”So who were you thinking of during that last scene?”

”Huh?”

Zacky looked up at Frank and giggled.

”You weren’t really in the scene with me.”

”Oh…I just have a lot on my mind.”

”Yeah, well I should be the only thing on your mind at that point.”

”Sorry.”

”Don’t be. I usually work with amateurs so I don’t have to do anything to grab their attention. You are nowhere near that level so instead, I’ll just make you fall for me.”

”Oh…and how do you plan to do that?”

”You’ll see.”

* * *

Mikey was feeling a little better after coffee and the girls were good for getting his mind off of his troubles for a bit. He watched them feeding the ducks in the park pond as he sipped his coffee. It was a nice crisp day and he watched the couples sitting on benches or holding hands with each other. He wished he had that again.

”We can’t, what if he finds out.”

”I don’t care anymore. It’s you I want not him.”

Mikey overheard a conversation that sounded like two lovers. He laughed at the drama.

”But I’m nothing. I don’t look as good as him or have his kind of money or power.”

”Goddammit, don’t you get it? I love you!”

The moment sounded like it was getting heated. Mikey passed by an opening in the trees and stopped. He looked at the couple and gasped dropping his coffee.

* * *

Frank kissed Zacky, trying to push everything else out of his mind. He held him tightly till he heard a gasp. He pulled away and saw a coffee cup on the ground.

”I guess we fooled someone.”

”Yeah, I guess so.”

”Ready to go back guys?”

”Yeah Bri.”

Frank put his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders as they headed back to the studio.

*

*

*

”Sorry you dropped your coffee Mr. Way.”

”It’s alright, thanks for inviting me out.”

Mikey waved goodbye and closed the door to his office. He was even more confused than before. Did Frank have a boyfriend? Was that why he was pushing Mikey away?

”But the other night…”

What was that kiss? What was that time in bed? What was the intimacy of him being so close.

”I’m so confused.”

Mikey laid his head on the desk to rest. He needed to figure this all out. He liked Frank… a lot, but he couldn’t deal with the heartache again. He opened his bottom draw and pulled out the frame of his late wife he left down there.

”Angela, what should I do? Should I fight for him? Am I even worth it?”

Angels just smiled up from the two dimensional image. He sighed and looked at the clock. Four more hours to go.

* * *

”Ah ah ah Sir please, I need…”

”It isn’t about what you need, it is about what I want to give you.”

”Alright, money shot Frankie.”

Frank pulled out and pulled the condom off. He pumped his cock over Zacky as he watched the boy jerk himself off. Then he was cumming over the boy’s cock and soon it was mixing with Zacky’s.

”CUT! That was perfect!”

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Frank, and Zacky were outside taking a smoke break after shooting. Frank was getting ready to leave to pick up Oscar at school.

”I can’t believe you are still driving that thing.”

”Yeah, well Oscar loves the side car.”

”That must be so much fun, wish I did that as a kid.”

Brian came out of the building smiling.

”That was great Frankie, some nice work!”

”Thanks Bri, but I can’t take all the credit, Zacky is a great actor too.”

”Aww Frankie, I…”

*Ahem*

Frank turned and saw Mikey.”

”Hey Mikes! What are you doing here?”

”I called the diner to see if you wanted me to pick up Oscar when I got Felix and they said you were working here today.”

”Hi, I’m Zacky. I work with Frankie.”

”Nice to meet you.”

”That’s nice of you Mikey, but I was on my way to get Oscar so…”

”Well then, I will leave it to you.”

Frank looked at Mikey confused.

”It was nice meeting you Zack.”

Mikey turned and got on his moped and puttered away.

”Wow.”

”Yeah, I wonder what was up with that?”

Zacky looked at Frank and shook his head.

”You really don’t know do you?”

”Know what?”

”He was so jealous of me just now.”

”Jealous? Mikey? Why?”

Zacky reached up and touched Frank’s face.

”I get it now, it’s okay. Just don’t mess things up.”

”Huh?”

”Just get home to him and talk.”

Zacky kissed Frank and then went into the building leaving Frank to scratch his head.

*

*

*

”Ow! What the fuck Jams?”

”What did you do to Mikey?”

”What! I didn’t do anything!”

”You better be on your best behavior living with him.”

”I am! I’m even working on getting out of his hair!”

”Getting out of his…for fuck sake Frank!”

”Ow! Why the fuck did you hit me again?!”

”Cause you are too stupid to see past the end of your nose!”

”Everyone needs to stop saying shit like that to me!”

”Who else is saying it?”

”Brian and the guy I worked with today!”

”You went back to porn?”

”Just temp to get enough money to move out again. I had to and Brian said Zacky really wanted to work with me and I am getting three times what I would if I worked at the diner for three months straight!”

”Oh geeze Frankie.”

”Look did Mikey pick up Oscar too or not.”

”Would I be cursing if there were any kids here?”

”I don’t know, I …hey!”

Jamia hit Frank again.

”Just go fix things with Mikey.”

Jamia huffed and went back inside leaving Frank even more confused than before as he got on his bike and drove home.

*

*

*

”I don’t want to go!”

”It’s okay Oscar.”

”What’s going on in here?”

Mikey walked in and saw his son holding his best friend.

”Why is Oscar crying Felix?”

”Cause he and Frankie gotta move.”

”Who said?”

”I heard daddy talkin’ bout it on the phone. I don’ wanna move, I likes it here wif you an’ Felix.”

”Oh sweetie, grown ups sometimes say things and…”

”I’m home.”

Oscar let go of Felix and ran to Frank.

”Daddy, say no, please say no, I don’ wanna!”

Frank got down on his knees as Oscar ran his tear filled face into his chest. He looked up at Mikey who was holding a tear filled Felix in his arms.

”Welcome home.”

*

*

*

”Little ears huh?”

Frank closed the door on the two sleeping cherubs and followed Mikey into the living room. They sat down sipping their coffee and relaxing.

”Yeah, I guess you have to explain it more to him. So you went back to…movies huh?”

”Nah, it was a onetime thing. The guy Zacky really wanted to work with me from my past films. Apparently he is a big fan. The studio, run by my friend Brian, he was the older guy you saw, offered me a decent amount.”

Frank showed Mikey the text.

”Wow, that’s like three paychecks for me.”

”Yeah, well that is three months of paychecks for me, so I couldn’t turn it down. Now that’s it’s done though, I have the money to move out. I wanted to go and take care of it one afternoon, but I ran out of time during lunch. I guess I’ll get around to it now.”

”During…lunch…”

That’s when Mikey saw him with that guy. Was it the same guy from the film? Still, if he was in the park…

”I saw you.”

”You saw me?”

”Yeah, I saw you kissing him.”

_”He was so jealous of me just now.”_

_”What did you do to Mikey?”_

Everything came flooding back to Frank. What Zacky said and what Jamia said. It all made sense now.

”…so I won’t stand in your way anymore and you and Oscar deserve to have a life with…”

”Shut up.”

Mikey looked up at Frank.

”Huh?”

”I said shut up. Just stop. I don’t…fuck Mikey, you…”

Frank was at a loss for words. He just looked at Mikey who was clearly broken in front of him. He did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

* * *

Mikey was taken back by the kiss. It was the last thing he expected when he was letting Frank go, but now that they were kissing he didn’t want to. He moved from his seat into Frank’s lap.

”Don’t go.”

”No, I won’t.”

”I…I don’t want to say I love you, but I would miss you terribly, so that counts for something right?”

Tears were forming in Mikey’s eyes and Frank gently removed his glasses and kissed each one.

”Yeah, that counts for a lot.”

”You know…since Angela was my first…I never…with anyone else.”

”No one?”

”No…so this is new for me…but I liked what we did in your bed…even if you don’t remember it.”

”I want to. I want to remember it all.”

”Go slow please and…be gentle?”

Frank leaned in and kissed Mikey’s lips.

”I promise.”

Frank moved from Mikey’s lips to his jaw and then down to his neck. Mikey groaned as he felt himself getting hard in Frank’s lap. Frank was nibbling on his neck and Mikey was loving it.

”Daddy!”

*Bite*

”Ow!”

”Fuck!”

Frank bit Mikey in surprise of hearing his son’s voice. Mikey jerked his head down and smacked Frank hard in the skull.

”Awww, see, I told you they would make up Oscar.”

”Yup, you were right Felix.”

”What?”

”What are you two talking about?”

”We told some kids at school that you guys were fighting and they said you would kiss and make up and you did!”

Felix and Oscar giggled and Frank and Mikey looked at each other. Mikey clutching his neck and Frank with a hand on his head where a bump was forming. They started to laugh too.

”Hey! Can we have puddin’ to celebrate?”

”Sure, I think we can.”

”Yay!”

The kids ran in the kitchen and Mikey looked at Frank smiling.

”Welcome home.”

Frank smiled back and kissed Mikey.

”Thanks, it’s good to be here.”

Then Mikey slipped off Frank’s lap and then joined their kids in the kitchen.


End file.
